


Marry Me

by SAPPHICSANGRE



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Uchiha Madara Has Issues, Uchiha Madara-centric, hashirama baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAPPHICSANGRE/pseuds/SAPPHICSANGRE
Summary: Hashirama proposes marriage and each time Madara thinks he's a fool.
Relationships: Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 42





	Marry Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess so you've been warned.

If he was being honest Madara isn’t sure when it was he fell in love. Maybe it was when they first met. When he tried to cool the boy’s rage. Or maybe when the world was coming down and he had a lake. 

No not that. Maybe it was something small. But he felt Hashirama’s hand linger for a bit too long. Madara was not scared of anything or anyone. After losing his brother he was sure nothing was too scary. 

However his heart was racing. He felt it jump out of his chest. It had just been the two of them. He pulled Hashirama in for a kiss. When his friend pulled back Madara was sure he had fucked up. This was going to be the end of a long friendship. 

“About time.” 

Hashirama moved the hair from his face and smiled. 

“I just need to remember how you look right now. I don’t know what the future holds for us. I have no clue. But where I stand there is one thing I am certain of. You are a divine being and I am so lucky to be in your presence. Every moment loving you has been the best time of my life.” 

Madara rolled his eyes as his face turned red. He looked down and muttered “Knowing you is my greatest honor. Love like this burns too fast.” 

Hashirama only smiled. He tilts Madara’s head up. 

“Let’s get married.” 

Madara only laughed.

“So you’re making jokes? Don’t say something like that when you know just as well as I do that it is close to impossible. I am content with this.” 

Hashirama doesn’t push it for now. As time passed and Madara and Hashirama had their last battle Hashirama looked at Madara. 

“Why won’t you marry me? We love each other. I would do anything for you. Have I not proven this?” 

Madara continued to fight. 

“No. I am too far off the path to be fixed. It’s useless. The village wouldn't want me.” 

“What about me?” 

Madara looks at him. He stops. In this moment Hashirama could get him. But he didn’t do it. He looks at Madara. Slowly he is cracking. 

“You know the village comes before anything. You are not so powerful. But Madara you must feel this. I can’t help but feel l am not the only one. Like we were destiny.” 

He is cracking. 

“Madara, I am Hokage. I have a million women to love. I have anyone. Yet I can’t imagine being someone that isn’t yours. I have felt love for people and nothing has compared to how it felt to love you.” 

Madara would never admit he was wrong though. Still he didn’t try to fight. 

“The world is not the fairytale we dreamed of. Perhaps I feel the same. Maybe I have felt that no love is as great as what I feel for you. At the end of the day I am a man. Loving me in public would cause the nation great shame. I would tarnish the Uchiha name. You the Senju.” 

Hashirama watches his walls build back up. In a desperate attempt he flips his palm over. 

“Tell me you don’t have the moon. Tell me and I will let you go. I will say you died. No one will look and only I shall bear the burden of our truth.” 

Madara looked shocked to see his palm. He struggled trying to think of any reason. Anything to prove this was nothing but a fluke. 

“Hashirama. My heart has always been yours. I want the perfect world because maybe in that life we will be okay. There will be no hate. Only our love. I will advise you. Stand by and lay by your side. You know I have the moon just as I know you have the sun. You know our hearts are two halves of one whole.” 

Hashirama is crying. Great, he has fallen on the water sobbing. Madara plopped down next to him. He rested his weight on the great leader.   
“You shouldn’t break down over some crush. It looks bad on someone with your power.” 

Hashirama pouts and cuddles into Madara’s chest. 

“You’re the difficult one! World domination this destroying the leaf that. All for my love? It’s cute.” 

Madara huffs. The great and feared Madara Uchiha is many things but cute isn’t one. 

“You’re adorable. Wanting to end the world because you have a crush!”

He looks away. He gets up getting ready to leave but Madara is pulled back onto Hashirama. 

“You can’t leave. All of my love is yours.” 

Madara rolls his eyes. Now he is sitting cross legged and pouting in Hashirama’s lap. 

“Aw look at you. My little porcupine hmm? Get it? Cause your hair is huge. And on the inside your just a soft and wrinkly sex God.” 

Madara nods his hair rubbing against Hashirama. 

“And you know what you are? A silly little cricket.” 

Hashirama was pouting now. He didn’t care if anyone saw him. With Madara this close he knew he was safe. 

“That doesn’t even make sense! I am not a cricket!”

Madara nods. 

“No you’re not an animal. Despite the sun on your palm you burn brighter. There is nothing compared to you. Studying everything, reading every romance novel none of it compares. In every life my love will find yours.” 

Now it’s happy tears. 

“Oh shut up you big goof!” 

Madara finally cracked a smile. Had anyone even thought of saying that to him Madara would kill them. No one in their right mind would talk to him like that. Maybe that was something he loved. He loved Hashirama. Hashirama never looked at him with fear. Only hope. He looked at him with love and Madara was sure that would never be the life he led. 

“You shouldn’t talk to a God like that.” 

Hashirama laughs. It is the same thing. Being Hokage people have always bowed and been kind. Though he was endlessly in love and grateful with the village he wanted honesty. Madara was one of the only two people who would talk back. He would never cower instead he would start it. 

“Will you please come back Madara? Will you let our love be real?” 

Madara didn’t say anything. Hashirama began to doubt. Perhaps Madara was simply saying goodbye. One last good memory when they loved each other. 

“Hashirama I am not going to say I am wrong. Because I am a genius. A God some have spoken. I am in a class of my own. A world completely of my own. I will not be going back because I am hopelessly devoted to you. I am doing it to make sure the Uchiha are safe.” 

Hashirama squeals as he pounds Madara’s stomach. 

“No of course it’s cause you love me. Have I…” 

Hashirama had only heard rumors. But he had heard that an Uchiha had the most intense and passionate love. When one was the source of their love they would feel it because the love flowed through you. 

“Is it really me? Am I truly where your love is?” 

Madara nods. His hair scratched against Hashirama. 

“Well one thing we are going to do is have a fun little sexy shower. Okay sexy? Cause it smells like you haven’t showered in all the lifetimes you loved me.” 

Madara shakes his head. 

“Most people would be concerned. That their lover was so dirty and down. I guess you truly do not feel the way I do.” 

Hashirama was a second away from sulking. 

“Sure. But can we stay out here for a little while. The night? When we get back there is no certain fate. My love will for you will always prevail but the village overpowers yours.” 

Hashirama nods. The two get into the woods. The night is spent peacefully. Very little is said. The hours lingered until neither could stay up. But there was peace. They held each other and smiled. It was all they knew they could have. 

The night was peaceful. But they both knew they would have to go back soon enough. Eventually they did. Madara tried to look proud. Like he truly fought and his love was not stronger. But the smile on Hashirama’s face was impossible not to love. 

Madara remained the leader of the clan. He continued to be there as a voice of reason for Hashirama. If you asked Tobirama he was a distraction. Though they were not out Tobirama had caught them in the Hokage’s office multiple times. 

Today was nothing different. He was welcomed in seeing Madara sitting on Hashirama’s lap as the Hokage did paperwork. He wasn’t exactly sure what the Uchiha’s purpose was but he said nothing. 

“I brought you lunch. Madara I hope you packed something.” 

Madara nodded. He looked at Tobirama and smiled. “Of course. Hashi and I always share our meals anyway. I hope you cut something in the shape of a heart. You know he loves those.” 

Tobirama groaned, dropping the food off and leaving. Hashirama began his lecture that the two men had to get along. Just like always Madara nodded and pretended like he’d do something. 

“You know even though he is pretty much useless I am happy you have someone else who encourages you to take care of yourself.” 

Hashirama only groaned. 

It became a routine. A comfortable and expected routine. Though Madara was often busy being the head, Hashirama always managed to worm his way in. Eventually the clan became suspicious. For someone who had wanted to kill the Hokage they were sure spending a lot of time together. 

At one meeting it all became too much. Rumors were spreading through the village. The head of the Uchiha being in love with a Senju. A Senju mixing so intimately with an Uchiha? The names alone were the story. The focus on sexuality became a mere afterthought. 

“The Uchiha have never had good relations with the Senju. We have often been the cause of their strife and ours theirs. My opinion and opposition to the Senju has been something that has made me such a trusted leader. However there have been rumors that state I am a hypocrite.

That is untrue. My relations with the Hokage are nothing more than rumors. As most of you know his brother Tobirama was responsible for the death of mine, Izuna. This has sparked my hatred for them. 

For that reason I was tempted to leave the village. However Lord First is a very forgiving person. He was willing to kill himself for the Uchiha’s respect. Because of this he allowed me back. 

A large portion of my time has been spent with the leader because of this. I have become an advisor and therefore I am expected to be there more often. Many people have claimed to find the two of us in compromising positions. 

I would like for it to be known that our relationship is not for anyone’s speculation and we will not receive any different treatment. My distaste for the Senju is not quelled by my adoration for Hashirama.” 

For the rest of the meeting it was silent. There were no right words to say. People listened as Madara laid out how the Uchiha’s would be a part of the village. At the end there were whispers. Madara knew this to be inevitable but he could not force the issue. 

He was still concerned about his standing as the leader because of it. Regardless he was the strongest member of the clan and they had to respect him. Madara was well aware that he had to become stronger to prove Hashirama would not lead to the downfall of his clan. Of course this was a struggle. It was impossible to justify this. 

Madara was once again feeling the burden of everything. As an Uchiha he surely felt everything. It was exhausting to say the very least. So he went to his happy place. He sat by the lake holding the stone in his pocket. He laid down. 

He would have jumped at the chakra but he knew it like the back of his hand. 

“Don’t you have work you have to be getting to? The village is in dire need of you.” 

Hashirama laughed and laid down next to Madara. 

“Apparently someone has told their clan about us.” 

“Word spreads fast I guess.” 

Hashirama nods. Madara like always, lays on his chest. 

“So will you marry me now? Or do I have to court you?” 

They laugh insync and Madara shrugs. 

“If you want the approval of my clan then I would say court. But you know you are truly my heart and soul. No matter what you do I will love it and you.” 

Hashirama nods. His hand combs through Madara’s mane. The two men rest in quietness for a long while. Madara kisses his chest. The time gets lost. The two men spent hours communicating through looks and touch alone. They laugh when no words are spoken. Smile when nothing is being said. 

Madara looks at him with a smile. 

As the courting process began Madara often found himself flushed at the most inappropriate moment. In the middle of a clan meeting Hashirama declared his love. Another he was talking to Tobirama about the future of the Uchiha’s. Hashirama once again used dramatics. 

Madara refused to look up. He could feel the evil smirk on Tobirama’s face as he was flushed. The more traditional things were just as important. Madara remained straight face throughout each one. They both worked together for their clans to work more closely together. 

For a while everything was just perfect. When the wedding day approached Madara was overcome with nerves. He loved Hashirama, that was a sure fact. But what if he messed up. Or Hashirama and him.. Well he couldn’t think of problems but he knew they would come. He felt sick. 

Hashirama being the dramatic romantic insisted they don’t see each other. For the most part Madara respected his wishes. They slept apart. They did not talk. But he needed to see Hashirama. He needed to be sure. 

No one could stop the rushing man as he burst into Hashirama’s room. He looked at Hashirama. He looked beautiful. He had never seen someone glow before. But right now the windows shone around Hashirama to have an ethereal glow. 

“You look so beautiful.” 

Tobirama watched the two stare at each other. He groaned as they showered each other in compliments. 

“You are not supposed to be here.” 

Hashirama hushed him. 

“You need to be kinder to the Uchiha’s. They are family now.” 

Madara and his soon to be husband complimented each other for a while. 

“I should get going.” 

To that Tobirama let out a sigh of relief. Happy to be done with the two men. 

Madara left with a smile on his face. He wished his brothers could see him now. That at least one of them had found happiness. That’s what mattered. 

As the wedding continued and the vows were said they basically made out in front of all of the other Kage’s. Madara could be found with his tongue down Hashirama’s throat as they both moaned. The scene would have progressed had Tobirama not cleared his throat. 

“Save it for the honeymoon freak.” 

The glare was sent towards Madara. He squinted his eyes. 

The reception was a dream. Flowers littered the room. The two men planted a tree in the center. 

“May the future of Konoha remain peaceful and unbridled by pain. With this tree we manifest the goodwill of the nation and may it remain strong for every lifetime we love.”


End file.
